valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Faith and the Future Force Vol 1 1
| Series = Faith and the Future Force | Volume = 1 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation A SPECTACULAR SUMMER EVENT! This summer, every second counts when acclaimed writer Jody Houser (Mother Panic, Star Wars: Rogue One), explosive artist Stephen Segovia (NINJAK, Action Comics), comics legend Barry Kitson (Fantastic Four), and special surprise guests push Faith into a centuries-spanning fight for existence alongside the greatest heroes of the Valiant Universe…past, present, and future! Faith “Zephyr” Herbert – former member of Unity, current Harbinger Renegade, and Los Angeles’ #1 superhero – is the universe’s last, best chance at survival! Centuries from today, a devious artificial intelligence has unleashed a blistering attack on the very foundations of time…one that is unwriting history from beginning to end! Now, with her options exhausted, Neela Sethi, Timewalker – the self-appointed protector of what is and will be – has returned to the 21st century to recruit Earth’s greatest champions of today and tomorrow to oppose this existential threat…and she needs Faith to lead them! But why Faith? And why now? This July, fly to the farthest edges of the future in a death-defying race to save time itself, as Faith leads the charge alongside Valiant’s greatest heroes…and becomes a new legend for the ages! The Future Force, Part 1 Appearances Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** Villains: * * Other Characters: * Doctor Who * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** Locations: * ** *** Mid-Wilshire * * ** *** *** * Items: * Faith's wig * * Vehicles: * Cats * Time Ship * Credits * Pencilers: , * Inkers: , * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A, 2nd), (B), Blank Cover, (1:10), (1:20) * Editors: (Associate), * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Brilliant physicist, Neela Sethi, unlocked the secrets of time travel last year - relatively speaking - and began her epic journey across time. She's since traveled to a time before man, tried to kill history, seen the end of the universe, and befriended Ank, a dinosaur like-woman. Now, Neela, Timewalker along with her partner Ank protect the time stream from anyone or anything that threatens it. Today they're in our present to recruit the help of Faith Herbert, celebrity hero, psiot, and fangirl with the power of flight. Notes * Faith makes several references to Doctor Who including "Allons-y!" ("Let's Go!") that was coined by the Tenth Doctor. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:FFF 001 COVER-A DJURDJEVIC.jpg|'Cover A' by Jelena Kevic-Djurdjevic FFF 001 COVER-B KANO.jpg|'Cover B' by Kano FFF 001 BLANK COVER.jpg|'Blank Cover' FFF 001 VARIANT SAUVAGE.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Marguerite Sauvage FFF 001 VARIANT MASSAFERA.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Felipe Massafera FFF 001 SECOND-PRINT COVER DJURDJEVIC.jpg|'Second Printing' Textless Cover Art FFF 001 COVER-A DJURDJEVIC-TL.jpg|'Cover A Textless' by Jelena Kevic-Djurdjevic FFF 001 COVER-B KANO-TL.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Kano FFF 001 VARIANT SAUVAGE-TL.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Marguerite Sauvage FFF 001 VARIANT MASSAFERA-TL.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Felipe Massafera Promotional Art Preview FFF 001 000.jpg FFF 001 001.jpg FFF 001 002.jpg FFF 001 003.jpg FFF 001 004.jpg FFF 001 005.jpg Pencils (by Stephen Segovia & Barry Kitson) FFF v1 001.jpg FFF v1 002.jpg FFF v1 003.jpg FFF v1 004.jpg FFF v1 005.jpg Panels Evil Robot Faith-and-the-Future-Force-v1-1 001.jpg Related References External links